Mathematical modeling and computational procedures in collaboration with research tasks both within DCRT and across the NIH intramural program. Specific applications are Macromolecule-Ligand Binding Studies, Computer Generated Graphics, Least Squares and other model fitting methods, body fluid balance simulation models, image processing and data reduction in Nuclear Medicine, and Energy Minimization techniques in the analysis of Protein Structures.